Stolen Purses and Hearts
by eleroo02
Summary: Sequel to Lavender and Buttercups. A young thief steals both Much's money and his reluctant heart in this multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.

* * *

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Always," Much answered. "You're worrying too much, Djaq. I thought that was my role in our group."

"It will always be your role," Will answered. "My wife can't help channeling you at the moment."

Djaq, the former Saracen slave, lightly smacked her husband on the arm. "This from the man who has already made the baby's crib, even though she isn't due for months."

"If he's anything like his mother, he'll want to be early. And that was for Bassam's place, he's still going to need something for here."

Much watched the domestic scene with a sad smile on his face. "Have the two of you found a place yet?"

"No, Robin is insisting we stay with him until he can find us a small manor. Luke is also demanding we stay with him as is "Uncle Allan", as he now demands we call him."

"Which means the old camp for us until we can find a place," Djaq finished for her husband. "Truth be told, we both miss it."

"Same here," Much confided. "I stopped by a few weeks ago; the old girl is still standing. You did us proud, Will."

Will Scarlett let his simple smile express his thanks as he took Djaq's hand in his and the three remained silent for long moments, lost in their own pasts. Squeezing her husband's hand, Djaq Scarlett quickly got out of her chair; the pregnancy not hindering her graceful movements in the slightest. "Speaking of Allan, he wanted us to stop by the castle before we move back into the camp. Much, do you care to join us?"

"Actually, an argument might be just the thing I need to get me out of this funk. I haven't seen the rascal for a few weeks."

"We feel bad that we never get to see any of you when we are over in the Holy Land; so imagine our surprise when we get here and discover the rest of you never see each other either!" Djaq sighed, the twinkle still evident in her eyes, belying the concerned sound.

"Maybe I can organize a feast! That's it; and maybe we can even hold it in our old camp. With you two back, even John can't say no to some sort of festivity. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds grand," Djaq said.

"Like the days of old," Will agreed. "Only this time, we'll actually have meat and the Sheriff is on our side."

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Robin tomorrow, but for now, let's go tell Allan."

The threesome set off through the town of Nottingham, debating various baby names.

"What's wrong with Mildred?" Much asked in exasperation as Djaq's nose scrunched at that suggestion.

"Do I even need to say?" she laughed. "I was thinking of Akmal."

"That's a name?" Much scoffed. "It sounds like you got some food stuck in your throat."

"You like it don't you, Will?" Djaq asked her husband.

"Um," Will stuttered. "What other names are you thinking?"

"See, Will agrees with me!" Much proclaimed proudly.

"He didn't agree with you, Much," Djaq pointed out.

"No, he's being smart and not disagreeing with you outright so that your crazy pregnant ways don't hurt him," Much said with a broad smile.

"Is that right, husband of mine?" Djaq asked archly. "Are you simply appeasing your pregnant wife?

"Thanks, Much," Will muttered, giving the former servant a black look. With his wife still looking at him crossly, opening her mouth to lecture him, Will did the first thing that came to mind.

Much watched with a sad smile firmly in place as Will Scarlett stopped his wife in her tracks with a passionate kiss in the middle of the Locksley Market.

"Stop you two, before I throw you both in the dungeon to dampen that inappropriate ardor," a voice rang out.

"As if anything is inappropriate in your eyes," Will said as he loosened his grip on his now slightly dazed wife. "We were just on our way to see you, Allan."

"Well then let's get back to the castle. I was just finishing checking on the progress of the orphanage, it should be ready in a few month's time."

"Thank you, Allan," Djaq said.

"Thank Robin for the funding, and Will for his free help building the place. I just oversee."

"Your favorite thing to do," Much chimed in with a smile on his face.

"Well hi, Much; I didn't see you there," Allan said with his own smile. "How are you, my friend? It's been awhile."

"Good," was all Much could say. Allan cocked his head at his; it wasn't Much's nature to answer questions so succinctly. He was distracted from pursuing by Djaq's hand on his arm.

"Come, we should talk more of the orphanage and we were also discussing names for the baby. I'm sure you have some pithy names you'd like to add to the list."

"Yes, and Djaq should be off her feet," Will added with an arch look at his wife.

"Stop worrying, mate," Allan said before Djaq could answer her husband. "But the castle is this way in case you've forgotten." Offering his arm to Djaq, the three headed off in the direction of Nottingham Castle, Much following to catch up to the trio. _Nothing unusual here_ Much thought to himself, but with less vigor than he had experienced years ago. He had grown up to become a more thoughtful man; less prone to the emotional outbursts that had marked his years in the gang. Add to this his recent experience with Eve, which had crushed a part of him he hadn't known existed; Much didn't know who he was anymore. But with no woman and no real purpose in his life anymore; it left him with plenty of time to figure it out; _as long as I keep Djaq from prying_.

Much was jostled out of his blackening thoughts by the lithe form of a girl who he found tangled up in his arms. "Sorry, sir!" she said. "I was in a hurry and I guess I didn't look where I was going."

"Are you okay?" Much asked.

"I'm fine, sir. Good day!" the unknown girl ran off; Much watching her disappear down the street. _She's kind of cute_, he mused.

"Much, are you coming?" he heard Allan yelling. With one more look at where the girl had disappeared, Much couldn't shake a niggling feeling. Muttering to himself, Much shook his head and jogged to catch up to his friends. Listening to their conversation as the group reminisced; Much couldn't stop his thoughts from replaying the few moments with the girl. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I let this go?_

"And they never knew; no one can beat an A Dale when it comes to pinching purses!" Allan crowed; catching Much's attention. With a sinking feeling, Much felt for his own money purse only to find it gone. "That little thief!"

* * *

A/N: Once again trying to stave off writer's block on TLM. This is a story I've wanted to write for awhile, but thanks to _narnal_ and _magical-archer_ for convincing me to get writing. This is for you two!

Reviews are appreciated as always. As well as suggestions, wishes for the story and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Not being funny, but you'd think after being a member of Robin's gang and hanging around me all these years, you'd know when someone was stealing your money purse!" Allan shook his head in disbelief as the group lounged in Allan's quarters at the Castle.

"One, you're never funny," Much shot back. "And two, she was good; really good."

"I'll let your first comment slide, but I guess I should do my job as Sheriff," Allan said with a beleaguered sigh. "Now what did she look like?"

"She was short, even shorter than Djaq," Much started, ignoring the glare said Saracen sent his way. "Um, she had blonde hair, doe-shaped brown eyes…"

Allan interrupted with a snort, "Doe-shaped brown eyes? Do you want me to imprison her or ask her if she's available for you to court?"

Much humphed. "Just because no woman is good enough for you, Allan A Dale, doesn't mean you can project your own romantic frustrations on me. I just happen to have a good eye for faces; always have."

"That may be, Much, but you have to admit 'doe-shaped' sounds…romantic," Will said softly from where he leaned against a wall.

"I have a good eye!" their friend insisted. "Now if I can continue?"

Allan nodded for him to finish his description, struggling not to laugh at the Earl as his eyes met those of Will. While Much and Allan had never been close, their years in the forest had brought them to a sort of understanding; and even a sort of friendship after Will and Djaq had left. Allan had learned respect for the loyal Much, but it was sometimes hard not to fall back on his old ways.

"She was wearing a green dress and some sort of pendent. She had dimples and looked to be young, maybe Luke's age," Much finished.

"I'll be on the lookout, Much," Allan reassured.

"What I don't get is why people are still thieving," Djaq mused from the chair into which she was comfortably ensconced. "The evil Sheriff is gone, taxes are more reasonable, the area should be thriving."

"It's only been a few months," was Allan's answer. "We're rebuilding, as are the people."

"It takes time to recover," Will agreed.

Much stayed silent. It had been a concern of his for awhile now that Locksley and the surrounding areas weren't bouncing back as quickly as he would have liked. But Robin had told him to have patience, and as always, he would listen to his oldest friend. _Even if he is the last person in all of England who should preach patience_, he thought. _But things will turn about, we just have to have hope. And be thankful we're now in an even better position to help the people. _Much looked at the people in the room with him as Djaq teased Allan for now being a responsible member of the public and Will watched them verbally spar with a large grin on his face.

"The feast!" he interrupted.

"What?" asked Allan. "If you're really that hungry Much, I can get the kitchens to bring us some food."

"No, no," Much hastened to clarify. "I'm going to sponsor a feast, to celebrate Will and Djaq's return at the old camp."

"That sounds grand," Allan said with a broad grin. "Just please say we're not having squirrel."

"How does roast venison sound?"

"And salad," Djaq interrupted.

"And salad," Much concurred. "Just not with leaves from the forest."

"So this feast is to celebrate us coming back and you're having it where we'll be staying, thus leaving us with the mess," Will interjected.

"No," Much said just as Allan said _yes_ in all seriousness.

"We'll help you clean," Much said louder with a stern glance at the Sheriff.

"He speaks for himself," Allan replied loftily. "And maybe then my reputation can return to what it was."

"I wouldn't be proud of that, mate," Will said, rolling his eyes. "How are we going to get the message to John?"

"I'll send my deputy," Allan pledged. "And when he finds the Little family, he can join us as well."

"Good plan, you know Luke can't say no to a party."

"And John can't say no to your brother," Allan said with smile. "Not after he saved his life."

"So it's settled? The whole gang will reunite in say two weeks time?" Much asked, the excitement in his voice echoed in the expressions of the others.

"Two weeks it is," Djaq confirmed.

"Two weeks," Allan said. "But who's going to bring Tuck? And will that upset Robin?"

"I will," Much volunteered. "Maybe I can get Robin to come with me. It's time those two stop that foolish, childish argument."

Allan stared at the former servant for a brief moment before shaking his head to himself. "Hopefully two weeks is enough time then. And if you can get those two talking again, I will get your thief behind bars; or in your bed. Which do you prefer?" Allan asked with a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

Much stood there, mouth gaping but no words coming out as he regarded the now laughing former thief. With moves faster than any there had seen before, Much picked up a heavily embroidered cushion and threw it at the Sheriff of Nottingham. But Allan always had good reflexes and ducked before the pillow could harm him. He was not lucky enough however to duck the second piece of bedding thrown at him from behind his back. With a glare in the direction the second pillow had come from, he was met with a wicked grin from Djaq and within moments the remainder of the pillows and bedding were in full use as the former outlaws became reacquainted.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of the 1st chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well, and although the story will focus on Much, I was wanting to get everyone's opionion on whether or not Robin should be married. Also, it will be my first time writing Tuck, and as I've only seen one episode of the new season, any advice on him would be helpful. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Much, where are we going?" Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, former leader of their ragtag group of bandits asked his oldest friend.

"We, Robin, are going to get some sun. You, you've become a hermit, and I'm going to do something about it," Much declared as the two mounted their horses.

"I guess it has been a while since I've left the manor," Robin admitted.

"This is why you, Sir Grump, are going to join us in a fortnight, at the old camp. I'm throwing a party."

"A party, huh? Maybe."

"No maybe, you're going if I have to kidnap you myself. We haven't all been together since Richard came to pardon us. And Will and Djaq are back, there's no better reason to celebrate. The whole gang, together," Much said with a tone he thought properly conveyed the importance.

"Not the whole gang," Robin said morosely.

Much opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. It was an argument he never won, and now wasn't the best time to antagonize Robin; not with what he had planned in store later. With a swift nudge to the ribs of the sensitive horse, Much galloped off, leaving Robin to stare at his friend's retreating back.

"What happened to a friendly ride?" he asked himself as he readied to ride off after the Earl of Bonchurch. "And where is that idiot going?"

..0.0.0

"Much, how could you!" Robin quivered in anger as the two found themselves in front of Newstead Abbey. He tried to turn his horse to leave, but Much grabbed the reins, stopping Robin from riding off. Much then ducked the punch Robin threw his way.

"No, milord," Much started, then stopped himself. "No, Robin, it's time to stop running. Time to stop being a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby and you of all people to call me that; or have you forgotten who you are, Much?" Robin taunted.

"Shut up," Much said simply. "I'm not that same man anymore; we've all changed. You seem to be the only one completely stuck in the past, unable to let the slightest wrong done to you be forgiven."

"He speaks wisely," a voice interrupted. "Hello, Much, it is good to see you again. Lord Robin the Hood, it has been a long time."

Robin and Much stopped their arguing to look in the face of Friar Tuck. The large man looked as serene as he had always done to the casual observer, but Much saw the strained lines around his eyes. The quiet strength of the man still shone, but Much somehow didn't experience the same awe as he used to feel. _Maybe I was right and we really did grow up, _Much thought. _And maybe I should say something because this silence is becoming unbearable._

"Hello, Tuck. You look well, how is life here at the abbey?" Much asked his former compatriot.

"Life here is good," Tuck answered him simply. "It is different from the life I shared with all of you in the forest. I am still determining if that is good or bad," he finished with a smile.

Much returned the smile. "Allan says hello. And our friends Will and Djaq are looking forward to meeting you. I'm throwing a feast back in our old camp in two weeks, can you make it?"

"I would be honored," Tuck said with a bow. "But only if all involved agree they want me there."

"I don't want you," Robin said petulantly, still staring at the man with a mixture of anger and pain.

"Stop it, Robin! I love you, like I've never loved anyone, but if you continue this, I will never speak to you again!" Much exploded. "You are no longer our leader, and can not speak for the rest of us, so Tuck please come; the rest of us would like to see you. Robin, forgive him; you both need this." And with that piece of advice ringing in their ears, Much handed the reins to Tuck and pushed his horse into a gallop once more; it was time to head home.

..0.0

"Welcome home," Allan greeted him as Much walked into the halls of Bonchurch.

"What are you doing in my house?" Much asked tiredly. "I was just in the mood for a bath; it's been a long morning," he said in way of explanation.

"I'm sure it was," Allan studied him. "How did the plan go?"

"I don't know," Much admitted. "I left right when they saw each other for the first time."

"Hopefully that was the smart move," Allan mused. "Will Tuck be coming to our celebration?"

"I certainly hope so," Much said. "Now what was your reason for being in my home?"

"I need you to identify this blonde haired, doe-eyed girl I just picked up off the streets an hour ago," Allan said with a sly grin as he watched Much perk up. "Her name's Tabitha, and she's quite the tricky one; she even tried to pick my pocket! But she's now safely behind bars; I just need you to identify her and we'll be ready to convict."

"What is the penalty nowadays for picking pockets?" Much asked.

"Not death, like the old Sheriff, that's for sure. We'll keep her in the dungeon for a week and then some public service or whatever nonsense Robin preached about when he appointed me."

"That's a good idea," Much said. "Well, let's go see if this is my thief," he called over his shoulder to the smirking Sheriff.

"_Your_ thief?" Allan asked quietly. "I wonder if he even hears what comes out of his mouth. When will that man learn not to fall in love with every woman he meets?" Allan A Dale murmured to the empty room with a shake of his head.

"Are you coming, A Dale?" Much called from outside.

"On my way, mate," Allan called back. "Now let's teach this girl that stealing is wrong," Allan grinned as he swung up on his horse.

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter just flowed out (yay!!) so I happily present it to you guys for your review and approval. Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter and gave me the info on Tuck, hopefully I did his character justice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry for the wait, I had to move and start a new job, so the updates were put on the back burner. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

"I've been wrongly accused."

"I caught you trying to pick my own pockets, sweetheart. Don't try to trick a trickster, you'll never win," Allan smiled widely at the blond girl. "Is this her, Much?"

Much stared at the slight girl behind the bars in the dungeon, remembering his time spent in the same place only years before. "Yeah, that's her."

"Name's Tabitha, not _her_; get it right lordling."

"She's feisty, isn't she," Allan grinned, hitting Much on his shoulder. "So what do you think we should do with her, Earl Much? A month in the stocks? The gallows?"

Much watched the girl's eyes widen even as her chin tilted more and more towards the low ceiling with each of Allan's suggestions. "Let her go, Allan and stop fooling with her. It's been a long day for her and me too come to think of it. Let her loose," he said, eyes long practiced in movements of anxiety after years with Robin, caught the trembling of her hands and the small spark in her eyes. The chin tilting had been a simple gesture to convey disdain for the proceedings, but it couldn't hide her other gestures and expressive eyes. Earlier, she had been afraid of dying by the noose, now she was too afraid to hope for compassion and escape. Yes, he too remembered those same thoughts, could still see the same poorly hidden emotions in his fellow outlaws.

"Let her go," he continued, "but keep watch of her so that she can assist in the building of the orphanage under yours and Djaq's supervision for her service to the community. Robin had a good idea there," he mused.

"And if she doesn't show up when and where we tell her too?" Allan asked.

"If she shows up, I'll pay her half the wage of the other workers, so that it's honest money earned through hard work," Much answered forthrightly. "It won't be much but it will be enough to feed her and her family." Much guessed.

"That makes you one lucky former thief, thanks to the Earl of Bonchurch; but I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham sweetie, and if you don't show up, I will track you down and you won't like what happens, "Allan's smile turned slightly menacing. "Did you understand that?"

Tabitha nodded, and with a responding nod Allan opened the door of the cell, only to watch the girl nimbly dodge his body to escape the confines of the prison in one fluid step. She was halfway down the hall before she stopped, and with a small hesitation turned towards Much. "Thank you," she mumbled quietly, head bowed.

"Be at the new orphanage tomorrow at sunrise," Allan called down the hall. Tabitha nodded before flinging her hair over her shoulders and scampering off. Allan laughed as he watched her go. "If only all prisoners were that fun," he said. "You should have seen her earlier. It's amazing the vocabulary she knows, a few words were new even to me. But let me tell you, that sort of pride and grace; a lady of noble means lies somewhere in that street rat. Perhaps I should consider wooing her myself, this castle can get lonely at night."

"As if you'd keep any woman long enough to marry her," Much rolled his eyes.

"I said nothing of marriage," Allan said hands spread in a placating manner.

"Don't you dare mess with her you imp," Much threatened. "You've scared her enough for one day, your added intentions of romancing would only make her lock herself in prison by choice."

"I've got the key," Allan chimed.

"Lord, help the women of Nottingham," Much said dryly. "But what was with all that 'I'll track you down and you won't like what happens'? Did you wake up haunted by the ghost of the last Sheriff?"

Allan laughed and slung his arm around Much. "Nah, nothing like that; I'm done with black, it was too harsh with my skin tone. It's just with me being the new guy in town, so to speak, I need to earn some respect. Maybe it'll stop people from stealing and making my life more difficult! Isn't it odd on the other side?" Allan mused.

"Strange," Much agreed. "My money is still on a bad night of drinking when Robin called for you to be the new Sheriff."

"Will would have been the better choice," Allan agreed affably. "Or even John, our lovable hermit. There's still enough daylight left, I should go see if I can hunt him down. See you tomorrow at the orphanage?"

"What makes you think I'll be there? That I don't have anything else better to do?"

"Oh you'll be there," Allan laughed. "Don't you want to keep an eye on your thief?"

"If only to protect her from you," Much said, shaking a finger at Allan. "Let me go warn Djaq of her new task. Do you think she'll be very upset that I've volunteered her?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't worry too much," the new Sheriff mused. "She likes to help, and I used to volunteer her for things all the time. She always forgave me fairly quick."

"Yes, but you are you, and I'm only me."

"And I've grown used to that," Allan said, swinging onto his horse in the courtyard. "Wouldn't take you any other way," he continued almost bashfully, eyes not fully meeting those of his old comrade. "None of us would. Besides," he added, blue eyes meeting with a devilish twinkle, "your thief seems to like you being you too. She'll appreciate the pardon."

"I'd appreciate your quiet," Much said, slapping the horse's side to send Allan away.

"Isn't that our line to you?" was the only answer as the horse thundered away from the castle.

_It's going to be an interesting couple of weeks_, the Earl of Bonchurch thought. _I better keep an eye on Tabitha, if only to protect her from the clutches of Allan A Dale._ With that resolution firmly entrenched, Much walked to his own horse, a jaunty tune leaving his lips.


End file.
